A Series of Decisions
by elspethie
Summary: Kuran Kaname was known as being one of the most feared purebloods to ever exist, and Kiryu Zero was merely an ex-human. So what happens when the two form a bond that is stronger than they ever imagined. Please read and review :3 M for later KanaZero!
1. A Bond Is Formed

**A/N:** Okay! So I've started another one. I know, bad move considering I'm still working on my rewrite of Alone On Campus, but I kept having this appear in my head and had to write it soo here it is!

**Disclaimer: **I obviously don't own Vampire Knight, and as much as I wish I did it's probably a good thing that I don't /

* * *

**Flashback:** _Kuran Kaname was known as being one of the most feared purebloods to ever exist, his reputation preceded him wherever he went, and he was always met with respect and awe-filled admiration. So when a silver-haired boy rushed at him with a dinner knife intent on killing him, it would be an understatement to say he was surprised. No, beneath his calm façade, Kuran Kaname was completely taken back, shocked, angered, and intrigued._

_

* * *

_

It had been four years since the incident with the bread-knife, and Kaname had to admit, their relationship had not improved in the slightest.

They were both attending the same school; an attempt at proving to both the Hunter Association and Vampire Council that co-existence between humans and vampires was possible, but Zero had refused to accept what he was and refused move to the Night Class. Instead, he had chosen to follow his hunter background and trained to kill his own kind, at the same time as protecting the Day Class of humans with Yuki under the guise of prefects. And his hatred of vampires had only increased, if their current situation was to be taken into account.

No, he chuckled grimly to himself, causing the hunter to further apply pressure to the gun he held up against the pureblood's jaw, this was far from an improvement. Drawing a slow breath, he continued with what he had been saying before Zero had so rudely interrupted him, "Drink my blood, Kiryu-kun," another twist of the Bloody Rose, "it will prevent your falling." This time a snarl erupted from the boy's throat,

"Go to hell, Kuran! I'm not a monster like you!" Even as he spoke, Zero knew that beneath clenched lids, his eyes were red; blood-lust betraying how he reacted having such sweet-scented blood so close to him, so attainable, all he had to do was ... No! He couldn't, he wouldn't lose to this, this arrogant bastard!

Zero could practically feel the pureblood's smirk boring into his skull and with a wave of assertiveness he shoved the Bloody Rose into the tender throat, forcing the dark-haired boy to fall back onto the floor, Zero coming to half-kneel, half-stand over him. Kaname showed no fear, no anger, nothing but calm patience and it infuriated him. How could he be so calm while Zero was struggling to calm the thirst that clamoured for the blood being so willingly offered to him?

As Zero fought to gain control, Kaname swiftly moved his hand to his neck, nicking himself with one elongated claw, bringing several beads of blood to the surface. He knew it would be enough, and sure enough, when Zero's eyes snapped open they were red, with only the slightest trace of their usual silver-lilac visible. He turned his neck to allow the boy access, barely managing to take a deep breath before fangs sank deep into his flesh.

He wasn't going to lie, it hurt. It hurt a lot, and Zero wasn't being gentle at all, his fangs sliding in and out, piercing and re-piercing his throat, tearing roughly at his virgin throat. If Kaname weren't so absorbed with trying not to panic as the ex-human drank from him greedily, he might have found it amusing that Kiryu Zero was the one taking his 'first time'. It was widely accepted in the vampire world that blood-sharing was a more intimate act that sex, and here Kaname was, offering himself up to an ex-human vampire hunter; he was almost glad his parents weren't around to know of this. He tensed as Zero twisted his head to get a better angle, reminding himself that the boys survival was beneficial to him.

But it hurt. Yes, it hurt a lot.

* * *

Zero drank in deep gulps, allowing himself time to savour the bitter-sweetness that was Kaname.

It was funny, he mused, though Kaname smelt a lot like vanilla, his blood held a thicker flavour, one that Zero couldn't quite explain, but it intoxicated him. As his thoughts carried him away, he didn't notice that Kaname was slipping out of consciousness, his hold on Zero's shoulders loosening, the barely audible plea for him to stop.

He had all but drained him when a mouth against his neck shocked him back to his senses, a warm tongue against his flesh, a soft breath that sounded like an apology before sharp fangs slid slowly and gently into his neck, drawing blood shakily as the pureblood fought to stay conscious. All too late Zero realised he had nearly killed Kaname, and the remorse over-rode the anger and pain he felt at being bitten.

Withdrawing his teeth from the pureblood's neck, he fell to gently mouthing the wounds, urging them to heal as he knew on some instinctive level that they would. He noticed a warmth was thrumming through his veins and sparking in his chest, but he pushed it aside, deciding it was to do with having consumed so much blood at once, and pureblood at that. Guilt washed over him and he shifted so that Kaname could reach his neck without straining, and even though he wasn't sure that the brunette could hear him...

* * *

Kaname had bitten Zero in a moment of weakness.

His blood-lust had spiked and taken over in an instinctive spur to survive, and as he drank his senses reeled as the full-force of Zero's blood flowed into him. He could feel everything Zero was feeling, and everything he had ever felt, and the experience was enough to make him gasp between draughts of blood. The pain, and the guilt, and the self-loathing made Kaname ache, his chest tightening as he realised that Zero was lowering them both, making it so that Kaname could easily access his throat, and he didn't miss the hoarse voice whispering in his ear, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Kaname, I didn't mean too..."

He reached out with his aura, trying to comfort the stunned hunter, before sliding his fangs out and running his tongue lazily over the tidy holes his teeth had made. As he slipped out of consciousness, he was aware of warmth spreading through his body, and some part of him knew that he'd just done something irreversible, but he wasn't unable to pinpoint what it was before darkness took him.

Little did he know that that small spark was testament to the fact that each of the boys harboured at least a tiny amount of respect and admiration for the other, and that it would lead to a connection, to a bond stronger than any bond could ever be.


	2. Afterthoughts

**A/N:** Sorry if this seems a bit rushed, but I did most of it at work! Anyway, please **read and review**, yada yada yada I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight and it's characters still do not belong to me.

* * *

Zero stood from in front of the fireplace, the shirt he had been burning shrivelling up into itself, and walked over to the unconscious pureblood, a clean shirt from the bathroom in hand. He had to move swiftly, he knew that the scent of Kaname's blood would not go unnoticed and he really didn't want to be around when a class of vampires demanding answers came running.

Still, he couldn't stop his eyes from straying appreciatively over the lean torso as he gently manoeuvred Kaname's arms through the shirt sleeves. The brunette was so slender that if Zero didn't know better, he would have thought him fragile, and as he shifted the pureblood to better reach the buttons he could tell that fragile was definitely not the ...

_wait, what? Appreciatively? Sheesh, get a grip... _Tearing his thoughts (and eyes) away, he barely had time to finish the buttons before he heard the tread of a vampire in the corridor. Cursing this whole situation, and a certain damned pureblood, Zero left from the window; high-tailing it back to the Sun Dorm as fast as he could stealthily manage.

* * *

Kaname awoke to an empty room, though he could still feel Zero's presence, so he assumed that the young hunter had just left. A soft knocking at the door alerted him to the reason why, "Kaname-sempai? Are things... I mean, your blood... The whole Night Class is in a frenzy..."

Kaname sighed, of course they would be. A pureblood's scent was more tantalizing than any other vampire's. He ran his fingers through his hair and stood, tentatively at first, but more confidently as there proved to be nothing wrong with him. A quick glance around the room showed that Zero had cleaned up what he could, although the hole in his wall still remained, and a look down showed he was in a clean, bloodless shirt. Reaching out mentally, he unlatched the door, granting Aido entry. He turned and smiled,

"Everything is fine thank you, Aido, as you can see I," he gestured to the wall, "got a bit carried away." Another smile. It wasn't like any of the Night Class would question him or his decision to give Kiryu blood, but he had some thinking to do before bringing any of what had happened to light. "Please inform the rest of the Night Class, I apologise for having disrupted them in their classes."

Aido still stood in the doorway, worrying his bottom lip, not quite convinced but Kaname knew he would not pry further. The blonde shifted slightly, "Of course, Kaname-sempai. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Yes, please have someone take care of this mess. Also, I'll be retiring to my room for now; perhaps you could bring me some blood tablets?"

Aido bowed, a smile gracing his childish features, "Of course, Kaname-sempai." He knew Kaname well enough to know when the pureblood was trying to put him at ease, and although he was far from convinced that the mess in the study was from a mere outburst of temper, he turned to carry out the dorm president's orders.

Watching Aido's retreating form, Kaname slumped down into the nearby chair. Now that he was of a clear mind, he had to figure out how to deal with what he had gotten himself into with Kiryu. There was no denying that he had admired the boy and his defiance for some time, but not enough to have willingly formed a blood bond, no. Even though he could argue that it had been necessary, it had been a stupid choice on his behalf and he was determined to find some way of reversing or overcoming the effects of a full blood-bond.

He wasn't entirely sure how powerful blood-bonds could be, but he knew that blood-bonding was most often used between vampires wishing to bind with their lovers in a ritual deeper than marriage. His parents had been blood-bonded, but they had also been deeply in love with each other.

Sighing once more, he stood, stretching slightly before heading to his rooms. He had some reading to do, but not before he rested; he felt strangely exhausted, and his mouth bore a strange taste that he could only describe as exotic, a word he would never have used in reference to Zero until today.

_It's quite a nice taste though, _he half-hummed in approval_. _Who would have thought the hunter had it in him?

* * *

Back at the Sun Dorm, Zero Kiryu was pacing dorm room restlessly.

What was that? What the **hell** was that! Kuran had given, no, **forced** him to take his blood and then, then that, that freakin' bloodsucker had taken his! But that wasn't the worst of it, the worst of it had been when he had **apologised** to the vampire bastard, had made it **easier** for the bloodsucker to leech from his neck. And to top it all off, he had **appreciated** the pureblood's looks. Again, **what the hell!**

So to sum it up, Kiryu Zero had taken blood from Kuran Kaname, had nearly drained him dry, had then willingly **given** the loathsome creature his blood, all the while feeling guilty, and then, as if he hadn't already sunk as low as he could go, he had checked the pureblood out when he was unconscious and half-naked! He let out a frustrated snarl, "it wasn't my fault, dammit! If he hadn't gone and pushed me over the edge, none of this would have happened!" But despite it all, there was the little voice in the back of head, reminding him just how good the pureblood had tasted, and just how well that blood had completely quenched his thirst,

_you know what I'm talking about, you're not thirsty any more, are you?_

And that was the most terrible, unacceptable part of it all, that he was grateful towards the pureblood. The beast inside of him was quiet, for the first time in so long, and Zero was feeling the most human he'd felt in years; it felt good, he felt calm but also strangely, energised. There was a slight, buzz in his movements, he wasn't sure what it was, but he felt like he could scale buildings and leap walls.

_Probably to do with the power of Kuran's pure blood_...

He let out another snarl, but this one was less frustrated and more relenting. It was his fault. He was the one who had been spiralling out of control, and Kuran was the one who had offered him a way out. And he had been the one who drank without consideration and nearly drained the pureblood, and Kuran had only done what his survival instinct told him to do.

Zero threaded his fingers through his hair, "Chill out, Kiryu, it's no big deal," breathe in, and breathe out. That's right, no biggy, just some blood here and there, at least it made the two of them even, right?

_Right, deal with it in the morning._ Taking another deep breath he fell back to the bed and, not bothering to undress or crawl under the covers, promptly fell asleep.


	3. Confrontation

**A/N: **sorry this took a little while! I had it done yesterday morning but didn't get around to uploading it!

Also, regarding Yuki, I like her as a character but I don't like her with Kaname or Zero, so for the sake of this story, her love interest is our dear Aido!

**Disclaimer: **ehh, the usual, Vampire Knight and it's characters are not mine!

* * *

Deep claret eyes stared into his own, his hand moving forward to cup one smooth, pale cheekbone as a firm hand on his naked hip pulled him closer "...ro.." He angled his head to better reach those soft, semi-parted lips with his own "Kana..." they were so close he could feel the other's heated breath on his lips... "Zero!"

He fell out of bed with a thunk, groaning in pain he turned his head to glare at his intruder and found himself face to face with Yuki, whose cheeks were flushed bright pink, her eyes looking slightly to the side of him. "Hnn...What time is it Yuki?" he moved to stand, and Yuki leapt back, her hand on the handle to his door. He reached a hand towards her, "Yuki? What's the matter?"

"Uh-hm, n-n-not meaning to be rude or anything, but uh, you're uh... oh just... you're late!" And with that she ran out of the room, leaving Zero concerned and confused, that is, until he looked down and found that he was both naked and... sticky. Blushing furiously he grabbed the sheet from his bed, and made his way across the hall to the Chairman's bathroom.

* * *

Only just making it in time for the first bell, Yuki stopped for breath outside the building, her cheeks burning and her heart racing. She wasn't blushing because she had just witnessed her best-friend-sort-of-brother having a wet dream, and her heart wasn't racing because she had just seen the same boy in all his morning glory. It was the name, the name she was sure he was half-way through speakin...no, _moaning_ in his, ah, dream.

But, Kaname and Zero were both boys, how would that ... Yuki's eyes widened and her blush deepened as it hit her, _just like a boy-love manga!_ Yori was not going to believe this!

And she was right. Yori didn't believe her. Pouting, Yuki was offended, "But Yori-chan, I swear I heard it! If I hadn't woken him, I'm sure the next word out of his mouth would have been Kaname!"

"The next word out of whose mouth?"

An awkward silence fell over the small table they were seated at before Yuki stood bolt upright, "Ka-Kaname-sempai!" And indeed, there he stood, squinting slightly in the bright midday sun.

"Uhhhm, well, you see Sempai, eh," as Yuki stuttered and fidgeted, hopping from one foot to the other as her mind raced to figure out what to say.

"It's no matter," Kaname held up a hand to silence her, pressing his fingers to her lips, "can you tell me where to find Kiryu?" Yuki blanched.

"Ze-Zero?" As Kaname nodded his confirmation, Yuki's heart did a double-take, first Zero says Kaname's name in his, er, sleep and now her beloved Kaname was looking for Zero! Something fishy was going on here, but if it involved her two favourite people, Yuki was **not** going to get in the way. Putting on her brightest smile, Yuki grabbed Yori's arm and dragged her off, shouting back at Kaname that he could probably find Zero on the roof before disappearing into the garden.

As the two girls watched his retreating form, "Yuki... as much as I love you, I worry for you." As she pretended to listen to Yuki's fan-girl babble, Yori shook her head, "It's just as well Aido-sempai isn't around, the two of you would only encourage each other"

"U-w-a-ah! Yori-chan, wh-why would you bring up Aido-sempai!" Grinning knowingly at her best friend's blush she chose to say nothing, and merely led the way to afternoon classes, knowing exactly what that blush had meant.

* * *

Zero stood in the shower half-dazed, barely noticing that the water had turned cold. He had intended to clear his head and go to class, but he'd ended up remember his dream, and those lips... "Fuck!" He hit the tiled wall with the side of one clenched fist before shutting the water off and tearing the curtain aside with more force than was necessary.

After towelling himself off he decided to skip classes for the day. Forgoing his uniform he dressed quickly, not bothering to pay much mind to his outfit and went storming off to the roof, muttering curses the whole way.

* * *

And so Kaname found him several hours later, sprawled in the shadow cast by the bell-tower, asleep. The boy was wearing grey slacks and a white tee-shirt, a simple enough outfit but one that strangely complimented the pale skin and silver hair. As he surveyed the sleeping form, Kaname realised that a sleeping, un-scowling Zero was somewhat endearing to behold, he looked so different, so _vulnerable_. His face was relaxed, his lips slightly parted, hair slightly stirring with every whisper of the wind.

Kaname watched, not wanting to move closer and alert him to his presence just yet, but a throbbing in the base of his throat reminded him why it was that he was seeking Kiryu out in the midday heat. His brows knit together as he took a step forward, clearing his throat as he moved,

"Shouldn't you be in class, Prefect Kiryu?"

Zero stirred in his sleep as the unmistakable presence of a vampire registered in his senses, jerking himself awake as the smooth, and familiarly irritating voice reached him. He hoisted himself up onto his elbows, much too comfortable to stand and not feeling the need to grace the pureblood with his undivided attention.

"And shouldn't you be sleeping, vampire?" Zero had meant for it to have his usual, angry tone but sleepiness had intervened and he'd ended up yawning half-way through, effectively ruining any attempt at it being insulting.

Kaname almost laughed at the sight Zero made, eyes blinking against the harsh sunlight, his voice thick and lazy as he struggled to pull himself together. He couldn't help smiling, however, as the hunter scowled, his lavender eyes narrowing in displeasure, "What do you want?"

"We need to talk, Kiryu."

With a cold shiver, Zero thought for a second that Kaname somehow knew about his dream, and repressed the strong urge to turn and run. He snapped at the brunette, using anger to hide the undercurrent of fear and embarrassment as images of said dream flashed through his mind, "about what, Kuran?"

"About us," Kaname kept his voice level, trying not to give way to the discomfort he was feeling at having to explain to Zero what had happened, "about the blood-sharing, and the bond we..." His voice faltered as Zero's face fell slightly, confusion evident. Of course, Zero would have little knowledge of blood bonds, which made this doubly hard for the pureblood. He cleared his throat, "we've formed a blood-bond, Zero," dropping the formality of his tone, Kaname put it bluntly "I am now bound to you, as you are to me."

"...What?"


	4. Acceptance

**A/N:** Argh! Finally! I'm sorry for the wait, I was recently in a car accident and I've been doing nothing but sleep and take pain medications! But I'm much better now, and I hope to get this done soon! I only think I'll do another chapter after this one, I'm not sure if I want to continue on with the story or just end it after the sex! **PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**.

**Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight and it's characters are not mine at all even though I wish they were so I could do naughty things with them.

* * *

"... What?" Zero felt surprisingly calm, considering what Kaname had just told him.

He pushed himself up from the ground, taking his time to brush his pants down and stretch his legs before looking up at Kaname, "and what does being bound to you mean, exactly?"

Kaname held eye-contact with Zero, something indecipherable flashing in the wine-red depths as the silver haired boy looked away before answering, "It means that no other blood will quench your thirst, and the same goes for me" Taking a deep breath he prepared himself for Zero's anger as he spoke again, "it means our lives are bound to each other's, I need you and you need me."

A small silence fell in which Kaname was sure Zero would tell him that he would rather die than be bound to him, and he wasn't far off. Zero's initial reaction was to damn the pureblood to hell, but there was some small spark in his chest that held him back, and the memory of how dream-Kaname's lips had looked so enticing, and the way that the pureblood's presence no longer sent every one of his senses into fierce over-ride but calmed him, in a strangely pleasant way.

Shrugging off any discomfort he felt at being told that he **needed** the brunette, he uncrossed his arms and shoved them in his pockets before looking Kaname in the eyes, "so?"

Kaname was taken aback, but finding no anger in the light-lilac eyes staring at him, he wasn't sure what to say,"... I beg your pardon?"

"It can't be helped now, right? I can't say I know what a blood-bond thingy is, but if it's as important as your tone implies, then I doubt it can easily undone. So," taking a few steps forward, Zero made to walk past Kaname, "I'm saying I'm not angry, and I won't fight it, _Kaname_."

As Zero made to walk past him Kaname's hand shot out to grab his elbow, only to drop it immediately as a spark of warmth flared at the touch. "I don't believe you fully understand Zero, when vampires share blood, they are entrusting themselves to each other," he grit his teeth as the boy's face showed no signs of grasping what he was trying to say, "it's a sign of trust, okay? And for vampires, blood-sharing is as intimate and pleasurable an act as sex and the two go hand in hand. I'm sure you're thinking that this just means I need your blood and vice versa, but you're wrong. I need **you,** Zero, all of you."

As the full meaning of Kaname's words dawned on him, Zero's eyes widened, his heart-rate increased, and the memory of his dream came flooding back to him. _Well, that clears up why I had that kind of dream anyway._

As he held eye-contact with Zero who, he decided, was looking considerably pinker than he had been a moment ago, Kaname leaned in, his heart thudding against his chest as his lips ghosted across the hunter's in an almost-kiss. Zero's eyes further widened, and he could hear the boy's heart thudding as loudly as he could hear his own. Pulling away and holding his breath, Kaname waited to see how the boy would react.

As Kaname studied his face, Zero was frozen stiff, his mind reeling from the fact that yes, the pureblood had just kissed him and yes, his lips had been as soft as they had looked in his dream. He didn't know why but when Kaname made to pull away he felt a little hurt, and before he was aware of what he was doing, he'd grabbed the slender wrist and pulled Kaname back to crash their lips together almost desperately, his other hand snaking it's way around the boy's waist. Not caring to think much, Zero simply allowed himself to feel, the sensation of the bond igniting within him making him gasp for breath against Kaname's mouth.

Kaname was lost.

Zero was kissing him. Zero was holding him. Zero was kissing **and** holding him and the bond was burning in his chest. The lips against his had parted for breath and Kaname welcomed the opportunity to further explore Zero's mouth, his tongue sweeping gently across the sweetly shy tongue.

* * *

Neither was aware of who had moved first, but within moments Kaname had Zero with his back to the brick wall, their bodies pressed flush as their hands moved with an almost desperate urgency. Their hips ground together causing both boys to pant in mutual arousal and they were both arriving at the conclusion that this would work better without clothes.

Zero was sure that he had never before had so much trouble with undoing buttons before as he sought to remove the shirt Kaname was wearing, his fingers slipping until he could finally push the shirt from pale shoulders, the jacket having been dropped on their way to the wall.

Instantly his hands fell to the pureblood's skin, running down Kaname's chest, stroking and caressing the velvety skin, the body against him shuddering and gasping at the sensation of his cold hands before Kaname dropped his mouth from Zero's lips and made his way down the arched neck to his collarbone.

Kaname mouthed his way along Zero's collarbone, pulling back as his hands tugged at the white shirt, easily dragging it up and over Zero's head before his mouth fell to licking and kissing and nibbling its way down the hunter's chest, lavishing attention on first one pale nipple and then the other before he hooked his thumbs in the waistband of Zero's slacks, pulling them down in one swift move. Kaname's mouth moved lower, pausing only to swirl his tongue in the dip of Zero's navel before his mouth fell to the boy's arousal.

It was Zero's turn to gasp, though it was more of a moan as Kaname's mouth closed around his cock, the heat of it causing Zero to arch off the brick wall and thread his fingers into the pureblood's hair as the sensation only fuelled the already intense heat pooling in his groin.

Kaname swirled his tongue over the head as he ran his thumb firmly along the underside of Zero's penis, the quivering of the boy's muscles letting know exactly what felt good, and exactly how close he was. He slipped a hand around Zero's back, one finger lightly teasing, but not yet breaching Zero's entrance, and as Zero's head fell back and the fingers in his hair tightened to an almost painful degree, he thrust forward at the same time as taking Zero in completely.

Zero shuddered, Kaname's name on his lips in a hoarse moan as the stimulation of being penetrated and deep-throated at the same time tipped him over the edge, pleasure spiralling up through his groin as he released into the brunettes mouth, who swallowed.

Wiping his lips with the back of his hand, Kaname stood, smirking at the flush, panting hunter. Moving to capture Zero's lips in a passionate kiss, he ground his hips against Zero's once more in a promise of what was to come.


	5. An Outcome

**A/N: **ARGH! I'm sorry. No sex ;_; but I wrote this in a hurry, and I wasn't feeling like writing a sex scene, but I'm sure at some point I'll come back and give you all a FULLY DETAILED ACCOUNT of what exactly went on ;D

Please read and review! I'm going to call this story complete for now, but I have a few ideas floating around for a continuation! Thank you for reading, and reviewing and favouriting and adding it to your alerts and just. Thanks guys :3

**Disclaimer: **why do we even have to do these things? Well, the boys aren't mine, and never shall be!

* * *

As Zero lay exhausted, tangled in the crimson sheets of Kaname's bed, he was sure that feeling this good was illegal.

The bond was thrumming through his veins; he felt like the slightly static buzz of his connection to Kaname had replaced every ounce of blood that was meant to be in his veins. He was the most rested he'd felt since before his transformation, and at the same time he felt that he could conquer the world. In short, Zero Kiryu felt good, really good.

But there was some part of him protesting that it was wrong for him to feel so good, he was a monster, he was disgusting, he was an ex-human, and a hunter. And he'd just, just, done **that** with Kuran. As he recalled exactly what **that** was, Zero's cheeks flushed. Not in embarrassment of the act itself, but at how _amazing_ it had felt. Kaname was a gentle and attentive lover, and the way his hands had... _No, don't go there Zero_, he shook his head and rolled onto his side, eyes seeking out the sleeping form beside him.

_God, he was beautiful._

He hesitantly lifted a hand, his fingers lightly tracing the curve of the pureblood's bottom lip before coming to rest on the side of his neck, where a strong and steady pulse beat beneath creamy skin. _So beautiful, and so kind_. Zero scoffed at his own internal thoughts: kind, beautiful? He sounded like a Day Class fan girl, but he knew now it was true, despite the old Zero in him berating his foolishness.

* * *

The bond had formed a bridge that Zero didn't know he deserved to cross; this perfect and ultimate creature deserved to be bonded to someone who wasn't tainted, like he was. He could, for lack of a better explanation, feel Kaname's nature through the bond; the way the vampire prince held Yuki to him as dearly as a sister, and the way he had been genuinely concerned for Zero. Yes, there was no doubt in the hunter's mind that Kaname was kinder than he had ever given him credit for.

The more he thought about it, the more he realised how screwed up this was. Pureblood and ex-human, pureblood and ex-human _hunter_, pureblood and arrogant ex-human hunter, it just seemed unfair to him. _He_ had done this to Kaname, he had put him in the situation which had forced a blood-bond, and it had been his greed, his thirst, his madness which had triggered this. And now Kaname was stuck, bound to an ex-human he was too kind to kill.

His chest tightened, and as he struggled to deal with his guilt, he wasn't aware of the slight shift in the bond that would have alerted him to Kaname's wakefulness, and he didn't notice the concerned, sleep-ridden eyes watching him.

* * *

Kaname groaned slightly before stretching out, arms finding Zero's waist and tugging the hunter into him, "I can feel you, Zero, so do me a favour and stop thinking what you're thinking."

It was true, Kaname could, in a way, feel what Zero was thinking. He couldn't hear it, exactly, but he could hazard an accurate enough guess at the thoughts which had made the bond twinge with guilt, and self-abhorrence; he wondered briefly if Zero had ever felt anything but worthless before he tugged at the boy's waist again.

The younger complied, shifting somewhat stiffly against Kaname's chest until he had his back to the pureblood but wrapped his arms hesitantly around those that held him.

"Kaname..." The face pressed into his shoulder hummed in acknowledgment, "Kaname, I'm sorry about all this bond stuff," loosening his hold on the arms around his waist, "and whatever this," he gestured to their state of undress, "was, it never happened." Shuffling over to get up, Zero assumed that would be the end of it, but as he stood, fingers wrapped around his wrist, holding him in place.

Spinning around, he found himself face to face with an angry, no, a livid pureblood, eyes flashing red dangerously. Zero gulped and made to pull away, but was unable to free his hand from that iron grip.

* * *

Kaname was furious.

It wasn't because Zero had apologised for what was neither of their faults, and it wasn't because the boy standing before him looked like he was staring death in the face. No, though if he had stopped to think about it, they were both better reasons than the one running through his head. He snarled under his breath softly, but menacingly.

"Zero," the words were spoken calmly, with a low undertone of something deadly, "I'm only going to ask you once. No, wait, I **order** you," the red in his eyes bottomed out to black, "to get back in this bed," a glint of sharp teeth between pale lips, "and you are **not** to try leave me in it like some woman you just paid by the hour."

He glared as Zero took a tentative step back, or tried to, seeing as Kaname still held his wrist.

"You want me to get back, **in** the bed? With you?"

Keeping his eyes locked with Zero's, he nodded, letting go of Zero's wrist briefly only to link their fingers together, "don't leave, Zero."

* * *

Zero wasn't sure what Kaname meant. Shaking his head, he tried to rationalise the situation.

_Zero bit Kaname, Kaname nearly died, Kaname bit Zero, blood bond formed._ Okay, so far so good. _Blood bond discussed, consequences diverged and, uh, acted upon in a most, thorough fashion and now Kaname was glaring like death incarnate because Zero had tried to leave_... Sighing, he gave up trying to think, "I don't get it, Kaname. Why not?"

* * *

The pureblood shifted, pulling himself up until he was half-sitting against the headboard, and dropped his gaze to their laced fingers. _Funny, _he mused to himself, _they kind of fit._

Tightening his hold ever so slightly, he looked back up at Zero, smiling slightly at the boy's evident confusion, "because I want you here, Zero. I don't want you to leave and feel used, or worthless because of what transpired yesterday." His smile broadened at the blush that dusted the silver-haired prefect's cheeks, "and I certainly don't want you to feel that I resent you for being bonded to me. In a strange way, I chose it. I knew the risks of drinking from you, but I did so anyway. The result is not something I regret, nor am I ashamed of it," he tugged suddenly at Zero's hand, pulling him onto the bed so the boy was half kneeling over him, "and you shouldn't be either."

Kaname leaned forward and traced Zero's collarbone with his lips, nipping at the curve with his teeth, "after all, this wouldn't have happened if we truly hated each other," dipping his tongue into the hollow, "blood bonds can only be formed when there is admiration, lust, or love between both vampires." At this, Zero made a sort of noise in his throat, and had Kaname not been so very close, he might not have heard correctly.

"Whaa.." Kaname's mouth working up to the side of his neck was making coherent thought difficult, taking a steadying breath, Zero tried again, "what does that mean, exactly?"

Chuckling into side of Zero's neck, Kaname kissed behind his ear, "it means, _Kiryu-kun_," nipping at a sensitive earlobe, "that you had a crush on me."

These last words had their desired effect and several things happened as a result; Zero flushed an attractive beet-red and stumbled backwards. His escape attempt, however, had been anticipated and he found himself pinned to the bed, the pureblood hovering provocatively over him, one hand on his hip in a position that was strangely similar to that dream he had... wait, he had said _both_ vampires, right?

"Kaname..." he was cut off by a pair of impatient lips, and he smiled into the kiss.

* * *

**SEVERAL HOURS LATER.**

"So," Zero lifted his head from where it lay against Kaname's shoulder, "blood bonds... you said there had to be an attraction between _both _vampires." He moved to straddle Kaname's hips, bending down and holding the pureblood's gaze, which now looked considerably uncomfortable, almost embarrassed, Zero realised, "doesn't that mean that," his lips twisted into a crooked smirk, "you had a crush on me, too, Dorm President Kuran?"


End file.
